


Upper Hand

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulless!sam being a sultry seductress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

It starts with Cas constantly hearing Sam’s voice. Innocent little prayers at first (if that’s what he could call admonition’s from the soulless) of ‘Castiel, we could really use your help down here;’ ‘Castiel, we think we found something.’

And then things escalate, ‘Cas, I need you, can’t stop thinking about you. God, want you so bad’ until Sam starts describing all the things he wants Cas to do to him and what he wants to do to Cas. And it’s every hour of the day, Cas can’t away from it. Since Sam doesn’t sleep, it’s even worse at night, because at night is when Sam can send Cas images and pictures, not just words. So Sam will sprawl out on the bed and jerk off in the shower, an array of images straight from somebody’s heaven surely and Cas can’t hardly take it anymore.

Cas abandons heaven for a night, catches Sam by himself, locked away in a hotel room while Dean’s out drinking. The sight Cas enters upon is beautiful: Sam half-naked on the bed, pants low around his hips as he strokes himself. He doesn’t even startle at the sound of Cas’s wings, just smiles in a way that says ‘I knew you’d come.’ But if Sam thinks he’s got the upper hand tonight, he’s wrong.

“Sam,” Cas says simply, eyes raking over the long, lean body in front of him. “You’ve been a rather constant source of discomfort for me lately. You should be held responsible for your actions.”

Sam laughs at the look Cas gives him; something between ‘you’re my bitch now’ and oh, god let’s just fuck.’

“Do you take this for a joke, Sam?”

“You’re so cute when you think you’re in charge. Get over here and fuck me.” And Cas does, because Cas has never been one to say no when Sam calls.


End file.
